


Something About Sesshomaru

by JanharaMeepWatson



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blind!Sesshomaru, Blindness, Cannon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Disability, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Oneshot, Sesskag - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Snippets, visual impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanharaMeepWatson/pseuds/JanharaMeepWatson
Summary: There’s something about Sesshomaru.  She doesn’t notice at first, but with each subsequent meeting, Kagome begins to realize that there’s something the proud stoic Daiyoukai is keeping to himself.  When she finally unravels the mystery, will he trust her to keep her newly acquired knowledge to herself, or will he take matters into his own hands to protect his most closely guarded secret?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 184





	Something About Sesshomaru

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first posted SessKag fic. I saw this post . . .
> 
> https://mythicamagic.tumblr.com/post/639113184207421440/do-you-do-fic-requests-cause-ive-been-itching-to
> 
> . . . and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. What started as a short little one-shot quite literally exploded into a much longer one-shot. Not beta'd, this was written purely for my own enjoyment. Please enjoy, and leave a kudos and/or comment! (I love comments :D)

The first time they crossed paths, she didn’t notice. Let’s be real, she didn’t really notice anything other than _‘holy crap this super strong poisonous angry demon guy wants to kill me over a dumb sword WHAT DO I DO?!?_ ’ 

Kagome had been in the Feudal Era for a whopping five days when she was introduced to Inuyasha's older brother, the full-blooded Daiyoukai Sesshomaru. And what an introduction. He was nothing like his cocky loud-mouthed half-brother. Sesshomaru was calculating and precise, and surprisingly eloquent even as he taunted Inuyasha. Kagome was almost tempted to admit he was quite handsome, if it weren’t for the insults to her humanity every five seconds.

By the time she got the chance to really get a good look at the guy, he’d transformed into a giant beast of a dog. Even in such a colossal form, Kagome had trouble following his surprisingly quick movements, and she prioritized getting to safety over observing the Daiyoukai. Inuyasha somehow managed to make that rusty old sword transform, and succeeded in chopping his brother’s arm clean off. By the time the dust settled, Sesshomaru had vanished into thin air, and that was that.

**********

She still didn’t notice the second time they crossed paths. To be fair, she was a little busy trying to keep Miroku from dying of all the insect poison he’d stupidly sucked up. Inuyasha had his hands full keeping his miraculously two-armed older brother at bay, and so it fell to Kagome and Shippou to tend to the monk. Once Miroku was stabilized, Kagome snatched up her weapons and jumped back into the fray.

The look of utter shock and indignation that crossed Sesshomaru’s face when she managed to shatter his armor didn’t make any bells go off in her head. He’d always underestimated her because of her humanity, and up until this point, the daiyoukai had had no clue that she possessed spiritual powers. That cat was out of the bag now, so to speak, and she fought back the urge to run for cover when Sesshomaru turned his glare on her as he caught and dissolved her sacred arrow with ease.

After being knocked out and coming to again, Kagome’s attention was on the younger of the two brothers. She didn’t even notice when Sesshomaru left, worrying instead about the massive pool of blood her best friend was currently lying in.

**********

Things changed the third time they met. Kagome was stuck on the sidelines with the others, watching helplessly as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hacked away at each other. Sesshomaru had procured yet another new arm for himself, and the dragon’s claw proved to be a formidable barrier against Tetsusaiga’s power.

A bell went off in Kagome’s mind when Sesshomaru started going on and on about something called the Wind Scar. He kept taunting Inuyasha, demanding to know why the half-demon was worthy of Tetsusaiga when he couldn’t even sniff out its ultimate technique. The Daiyoukai's words were not what alerted Kagome to realize that something was off however . . . It was what he was doing.

Sesshomaru was fighting with his eyes closed.

His aim was perfect as always, deadly claws finding their target with ease. He’d done this before, then. Kagome’s breath caught in her throat when Sesshomaru swiped at his half-brother’s eyes, effectively blinding Inuyasha. Unfortunately for the daiyoukai, that was all Inuyasha needed to finally catch the scent of the Wind Scar. 

With a swing of his blade, Inuyasha summoned the Wind Scar, sending the claws of demonic energy right at his older brother. Kagome watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru was encased in the bright gold energy, but then she saw something else. A strange blue glow seemed to encase the Daiyoukai, protecting him from Tetsusaiga’s blast. Whatever it was felt pure, completely contrasting with Sesshomaru’s own aura. There was a flash of white light, and when the Wind Scar died down, Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome didn’t get a chance to ponder what she’d witnessed until much later, long after the old swordsmith had bid his farewells. She found a secluded spot in the nearby forest away from her friends, and began to pace.

Why would Sesshomaru decide to fight with his eyes closed? Sure, his senses were heightened, way more so than Inuyasha’s, but it still felt . . . Off for some reason. Was he just showing off how easily he could pick up the scent of the Wind Scar, or perhaps he was blocking off one of his senses so that his others were strengthened even more? 

Even with his eyes closed, Sesshomaru was a formidable opponent, striking with lethal accuracy. Perhaps his hearing and sense of smell were so good that he could locate an adversary just as easily as if he were looking for them with his sight. That assumption made Kagome think once again that he was just showing off his superiority to his younger half-brother. It certainly aligned with his haughty and prideful demeanor. How like Sesshomaru to put himself at yet another disadvantage (first the arm, now his vision), and still be powerful enough to come out on top against Inuyasha.

Of course, that wasn’t exactly what happened. Inuyasha _had_ discovered the Wind Scar, and used it against his own brother. Totosai assured them that Sesshomaru was still alive and kicking, but he’d taken a major blow, both to his body and to his ego. For some reason, Kagome couldn’t help but feel worried about the Daiyoukai, despite the fact that he was technically their enemy. To take a hit like that . . . Even for someone as strong as Sesshomaru, it would take a great deal of time to heal, and he would be vulnerable until he was well again.

_But what was the deal with him closing his eyes while he fought_? Kagome gnawed on her lip as she thought back on that specific detail once again. She didn’t understand why it was bothering her so much. He was their enemy, for crying out loud. She shouldn’t care! 

And yet, she did.

Kagome ceased her pacing when she heard Sango calling her name. She was forced to set the mystery of Sesshomaru’s strange fighting technique aside for the time being, but she promised herself she’d look more into it again. 

Rejoining her friends, she scooped up her yellow pack, smiling as if everything was right with the world as they continued on their journey to hunt down more jewel shards.

**********

Kagome felt like her head was gonna burst. Between managing her double-sided life, and now having to deal with the addition of Kagura and that strange little white-haired girl and her soul-sucking mirror, she was at her wits end. To top it all off, Naraku had sent yet another incarnation after them, one that had the strength to snap Tetsusaiga right in half as easily as if it were a piece of straw. Fortunately, Totosai was able to mend the fang, but now Inuyasha could barely lift it, it had grown so heavy.

She’d just about had enough of the Feudal Era for the time being when her plans to return home were halted once again. First some crazy swordsmith comes after Inuyasha with that evil sword of his, and then who of all people should come to claim the corrupted blade? Sesshomaru, of course.

When Inuyasha abandoned the heavy Tetsusaiga and went full-demon, Totosai came to the rescue. He separated the brothers with a wall of fire, giving Kagome a chance to sit Inuyasha. As she and the others rushed to gather up the now-unconscious half-demon, she caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru’s face through the flickering wall of flames. His expression almost made her stop in her tracks.

Sesshomaru’s shocked eyes were locked onto Inuyasha through the flames, but they weren’t quite looking where she expected them to be. Typically, she figured, you’d focus on a person’s face when looking at them, but Sesshomaru’s eyes were centered more around Inuyasha’s torso. It was almost as if he were looking at the center of Inuyasha’s demonic energy, rather than his actual physical being. She kept her observations to herself as she helped Miroku and Sango pick Inuyasha up, darting away from the Daiyoukai and his dangerous sword.

Kagome didn’t think of the mystery of Sesshomaru again until she returned home after yet another fight with Inuyasha. She stood at her window, overlooking the shrine and watched the small crowd of visitors wandering about. Each time she focused on an individual, she made a mental note of where her eyes went first. Each and every time, her eyes went directly to their faces, or their heads if they were turned away from her. Only after that, would she look down at the rest of them. 

She tucked this revelation away for another day, and instead decided to forget all things Feudal Era and enjoy her time in the modern world for a change.

**********

Kagome shouldered her bow and arrows as she stepped out of Kaede’s hut. Between the demise of the Band of Seven, the destruction of the barrier around Mount Hakurei, and being kidnapped and manipulated by Kagura and that creepy Infant, she needed some space. On top of _that_ , she had some questions that needed answering, and so she sought out a particular Daiyoukai, hoping to get what she wanted out of him.

It didn’t take long for her to find him. Sesshomaru had remained just on the edges of her senses ever since the unpleasantness with the Band of Seven and Naraku’s rebirth. Kagome wasn’t exactly sure why, but the steady thrum of his aura against hers had become a comfort she soon came to rely on. She’d felt his aura when she was being manipulated by the Infant, and just knowing he was near had been enough for her to gather her strength and finally break free from the Infant’s control. She wanted to know why he remained so near to their group, and she wanted the truth behind why he’d saved her from Mukotsu’s attempted assault, and all of them from the mercenary’s poisonous vapors.

She found him in a small clearing in the forest near a gentle stream. He kept his back to her when she approached, but the slight turn of his head told her that he knew she was there. She was grateful that his companions seemed to be elsewhere, and shouldered her bow, knowing that she wouldn’t need to have it on hand around the Daiyoukai.

“What do you want, Miko?” Sesshomaru demanded, keeping his back to her.

It was rude, but Kagome decided to let it slide. “I have something to ask you, Sesshomaru.” She informed him.

“Then speak,” He commanded. “Do not waste my time.”

_Like you were all that busy-looking when I arrived_ , she thought irritably. She took a step closer, and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Why did you save me from Mukotsu?” She demanded. 

“He was in my way and a nuisance to be rid of,” Sesshomaru stated. 

“That’s it?” She asked incredulously. “You killed him because he was annoying?”

“I have killed for less.” He informed her.

Kagome frowned, and continued forward until she was just a few paces away from Sesshomaru. 

“I don’t think that’s it,” She said, her voice soft as she came to a stop, but steadily growing stronger and louder. “You’d been lingering around our group for days. Don’t pretend you weren’t; I could sense your aura as clear as I am now. So why, Sesshomaru? Why didn’t you just let Mukotsu have his way with me and let him kill my friends with his poison. It’s not like you like us, and you certainly don’t owe us anything. So why did you kill him?”

Sesshomaru finally turned around, his face its usual passive mask with the added bonus of his trademark frown of displeasure and annoyance. Kagome met his eyes with an angry, yet determined glare, but as soon as she did, her glare melted away. His eyes were locked onto hers, but his gaze seemed a bit unfocused. It wasn’t as clear and direct as it should have been for someone whose senses were as keen as his. She pressed her lips together, her mind going a mile a minute as she recalled all of the observations she’d made of the Daiyoukai during their past encounters.

Deciding to test a theory, Kagome fell back on her training with Kaede. She focused her powers around her left hand, creating a barrier from her elbow to her fingertips. The barrier had the power to mask her full presence from anyone and anything. Ever so slowly, she lifted her hand until her fingers were right in front of Sesshomaru’s face. His head twitched a bit to the side when her sleeve pulled against her upper arm, but he didn’t seem to notice that her hand was mere inches from his face. She wiggled her fingers, exhaling shakily and lowering her arm when he didn’t react at all.

“You can’t see me, can you?” She whispered, staring up at the Daiyoukai.

He was on her before she even thought about taking her next breath. Kagome gasped sharply as her back hit the trunk of a nearby tree, her hands coming up to grab Sesshomaru’s wrist as he tightened his fingers around her throat. She swallowed down her fear, and focused her powers into her palms, doing everything she could to weaken his hold. He growled low in his throat in response to her actions, but she did manage to force him to loosen his grip, letting her take a greedy gulp of air.

“How did you find out?” He snarled, his eyes beginning to bleed a threatening shade of red.

Kagome took as much of a deep breath as she could, grimacing when a raspy choking sound came out of her throat instead of a steady flow of air. She dug her fingernails into Sesshomaru’s wrist, and looked pointedly down at the hand still encased around her throat. He loosened his grip further, and Kagome took that as a good sign, even if he refused to completely remove his hand and lower his arm altogether.

“I-I’ve known for some time,” She admitted, her voice rough. “But I had no way of confirming anything until now.”

“How?” Sesshomaru demanded, stepping closer and looming over her.

“It was little things I noticed here and there,” She began, her words spilling out faster and faster as adrenaline pumped through her. “T-the way you fought Inuyasha so easily even after closing your eyes . . . Or how you very rarely make eye-contact with anyone, and when you do, it’s just a tiny bit unfocused, like you can’t quite figure out exactly where the other person’s eyes are.” She swallowed thickly. “K-kind of like right now.”

Sesshomaru growled, and tightened his grip on her throat again. It wasn’t tight enough to choke, but Kagome flinched anyway. She - in turn - tightened her grip on his wrist, ready to bring forth her powers again if she needed to stun him in order to make a quick escape. 

“I should kill you where you stand,” He stated, his voice low and dangerous.

Kagome huffed, and rolled her eyes. “Do you honestly think I’m going to tell anyone? I’ve kept your secret for this long, haven’t I?”

This made Sesshomaru pause. He leaned back a touch, and frowned at the young woman.

“Why _have_ you said nothing to the half-breed?” He wondered.

“Everyone is entitled to their secrets, including you.” Kagome said, shifting uncomfortably against the rough bark of the trunk she was still pinned against. “Lord knows I’ve got plenty of secrets I keep from others. And besides, I know how much your pride means to you.”

Sesshomaru didn’t move for a long moment. He knew she was telling the truth; her scent lacked the usual sourness that accompanied a falsehood. He realized then, that he believed her, and trusted her to keep her newly acquired knowledge to herself. He took a step back, releasing his grip on her neck and letting his arm fall. 

Kagome gasped sharply once she was no longer pinned to the tree, and reached up to massage her sore throat. She desperately hoped she wouldn’t get any bruises; there’d be no way she’d be able to explain them away to anyone. She hunched over as she took a couple of deep breaths, and then straightened up again. Sesshomaru had returned to the far side of the clearing, and had turned his back on her once again. She huffed as she brushed the bark off of her clothes, and then went to leave the clearing. Just as she was about to step into the dense trees, Sesshomaru called out to her.

“Remember Miko,” He began. “If you speak of this to anyone, you are dead.”

Kagome rolled her eyes yet again. They both knew his threat was an empty one, for they both knew that she wouldn’t breathe a word to anyone about Sesshomaru’s blindness.

“Aye aye Captain,” Kagome said sarcastically. She waved her hand at him, knowing he’d pick up on the sound of her sleeve swishing against itself, and left the daiyoukai to his brooding. She decided not to return to the others just yet, still needing a little bit of space to sort out some newly developed thoughts. At the very least, she knew she now had Sesshomaru’s trust, and that had to count for something.

Right?

**********

Kagome’s eyebrows rose in surprise when Sesshomaru bent down to pick up Sara Asano’s fallen flute. He just held it for a moment, his thumb brushing against the polished wood before he walked over to where her body had turned to ashes. He stuck it into the small pile, and then rose and walked away without a word to either her or his half-brother.

It took a few days, but Kagome finally managed to slip away from her friends in search of the Daiyoukai. Just like before, he’d remained nearby, his aura always in her periphery. He was close enough for her to sense, but not so close that Inuyasha could pick up on his scent. It amused her sometimes how sneaky he was being.

She found him near the river, perched on a large boulder as he listened to the flowing water. His head was tilted back, his face lifted to feel the warmth of the afternoon sun. He was close enough to his companions that he could get to them if they were in danger, but far enough away that he was out of their earshot. Sesshomaru turned his head in her direction the instant he heard the gravel crunch underneath her shoe, and shifted so that his arm rested on his knee.

“Miko,” He acknowledged.

“Hello Sesshomaru.” Kagome replied. “Are you alright?”

“Why would I be otherwise?” He asked in lieu of a response.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a moment to step out of her shoes and tug off her socks. She left them at the base of Sesshomaru’s boulder, and stepped into the water, sighing at the cool sensation.

“That woman who died . . . She seemed to care deeply for you,” She commented, linking her hands behind her.

“Her feelings were not reciprocated, I assure you.” Sesshomaru muttered.

Kagome turned around to look at him, and crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh?” She asked. “Then why did you place her flute as you did? Seems to me like you did that to honor her passing. People only do that for those they care about.” She then grinned. “And here I thought you didn’t like humans.”

“I still do not care for humans.” He informed her.

“Then why are you traveling with - and protecting - a human girl?” She countered.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together into a thin line, and turned away from her. The only response she got out of him was a low hum, and she allowed herself a triumphant grin before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Who would have thought that she - a mere human Miko - could best the mighty Sesshomaru in a conversation and render him speechless. She doubled over, clutching her stomach as she giggled, and completely missed the way Sesshomaru’s expression softened as he listened to her laugh.

Kagome finally calmed down, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes as she straightened up. She waded out of the river, and perched herself on the boulder beside Sesshomaru’s, swinging her feet and letting the sun dry them.

“Can I ask you something, Sesshomaru?” She asked, looking up at him.

“You just did.” He pointed out.

“Brat,” Kagome muttered, sticking her lip out in a pout. “Come on, I’m being serious.”

“Very well,” He sighed. “What is it you wish to know, Miko?”

Kagome hesitated, and looked away from him, gazing instead at the river. “How long have you been blind?”

Sesshomaru straightened up a bit before speaking. “It happened when I was a pup,” He said honestly. “It has been so long now that I do not remember what it is like to be able to see.”

“Oh,” Kagome breathed, not really knowing what else to say. Luckily she didn’t need to figure it out, for Sesshomaru continued on.

“Mother and father taught me how to rely on my other senses,” Sesshomaru explained. “To make it appear as if I could see perfectly well. Fortunately, my eyes are not clouded or deformed, and thus do not give away my condition. My secret never got out . . . Until you.”

Kagome turned back to look at Sesshomaru, suddenly seeing the Daiyoukai in a new light. She’d witnessed his skill in battle many times now. He moved so precisely and strategically that she often forgot that he couldn’t actually see. To know now that he had _trained_ himself to be such an expert in combat . . . She couldn’t even imagine how hard he must have worked to be where he was now.

“That’s incredible, Sesshomaru.” She breathed. “To be able to do what you do so effortlessly and convincingly. . . You’re amazing.”

Sesshomaru hummed softly, surprised by how pleased he felt in response to her compliment. 

“Do not let my half-brother hear you complimenting his enemy so freely. ” He muttered, his voice taking on a teasing tone.

Kagome’s bright laughter filled the air once again. “Don’t worry,” She grinned. “I’ll keep it between us.”

“Hn.”

Kagome giggled again, and then stretched her arms over her head, groaning softly when her back popped. She plucked up her shoes and socks, slipping them back on.

“I should be getting back,” She admitted as she rose. “I kind of snuck away without telling anyone.”

“Very well,” Sesshomaru said, nodding his head.

Kagome smiled, and unthinkingly patted him on the shoulder. “See you around, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru startled when Kagome patted him on the shoulder, unused to such casual gestures. Her footsteps retreated away from him before he could say anything about it, and so he just sat there in silence, listening as she left the rocky shore and returned to the surrounding forest. He let out a slow breath, and returned his unseeing gaze to the direction of the rushing water. 

Every time he and the Miko crossed paths, the woman somehow managed to surprise him even more than she already had. She’d gone from a helpless girl who could barely draw back an arrow to a powerful young woman who could purify demons with a lazy flick of her wrist. She was stubborn and persistent, but also possessed unimaginable kindness and understanding. Aside from his mother, she was the only person alive who knew of his condition, and so far she’d stayed true to her word and kept it to herself.

Sesshomaru brought his hand to his chin as he felt the warmth of the sun slowly begin to fade. Night was fast approaching, but he remained where he was for a few minutes more, pondering the mystery of the Miko Kagome.

**********

“I don’t like the looks of those monks,” Kagome said worriedly, watching the group of so-called holy men as they continued on their way.

“Keh!” Inuyasha scoffed. “They’re just a bunch of old geezers. What could they possibly do?”

“She’s right to be worried, Inuyasha.” Miroku said gravely. “Monks such as that Ungai fellow don’t care if a demon is good or evil. They attack simply because they are a demon.”

“What? Like they’re gonna go after the runt, here?” Inuyasha muttered, pointing his thumb at Shippou.

“It’s not Shippou I’m worried about,” Kagome said almost to herself, gnawing on her thumb nail. Sesshomaru’s aura was still nearby, closer than it normally was, and for once Kagome was glad for the New Moon. With Inuyasha’s dampened senses, he wouldn’t be able to pick up Sesshomaru’s scent.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Inuyasha demanded.

“Oh be quiet, Inuyasha!” Sango snapped. 

Kagome sent her friend a grateful nod, and then tucked her chin against her knees, too worried to even think about getting to sleep that night. Sesshomaru’s aura was getting closer and closer, and after a few hours of fidgeting, Kagome got to her feet, snatching up her bow and arrows.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Inuyasha asked her.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about those monks,” Kagome said as she strapped her quiver into place. 

“You aren’t the only one,” Miroku assured her, getting to his feet as well. “Since none of us are able to sleep, shall we go make sure those monks aren’t causing any trouble?”

“We can keep Inuyasha out of sight if we stick to the forest,” Sango said as she pulled the strap of her Hiraikotsu over her head.

“Oi!” Inuyasha bristled. “Why am _I_ the one we gotta keep out of sight.”

“She means because of this, dummy,” Shippou said, tugging on a lock of Inuyasha’s black hair. The Kit snickered and flipped neatly out of harm's way onto Miroku’s shoulder when Inuyasha swiped at him.

Kagome looked up sharply when she felt a burst of spiritual power, followed by the angry crackling flare of Sesshomaru’s aura. Without making sure her friends were following, she took off into the trees. She could hear Inuyasha yelling irritably for her to wait up, but she ignored him, darting this way and that and leaping over fallen logs. The trees began to thin, and she caught herself against a large trunk near the edge of a rocky clearing that surrounded a cave. She took only a moment to catch her breath, and her eyes widened in horror at the display before her.

Sesshomaru stood in the center of the circling monks. They each had a string of beads in their hands, and their leader - Ungai - was chanting some spell she’d never heard of before. Tucked under his arm was a child dressed in a kimono she knew she’d seen somewhere before. She realized with a gasp that it was Rin, the little girl who followed Sesshomaru all across Japan. Kagome tightened her grip on the tree trunk, not even noticing how it scraped against her skin. A few moments later, the others finally caught up to her, but she kept her eyes solely on Sesshomaru.

“Isn’t that Sesshomaru?” Sango whispered.

“He doesn’t look good,” Shippou added, his voice wary.

“What are they doing to him?” Kagome breathed. “Miroku, can you make out what they’re saying?”

“It looks like some sort of purification ritual,” Miroku said thoughtfully. “I’m not familiar with the details of it, I’m afraid.”

Kagome pressed her lips together worriedly, and glanced at her friend before looking back at Sesshomaru. He was on the brink of transforming, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of red. Just when he appeared to be overpowered, his aura seemed to increase tenfold, snapping the strings of prayer beads and shattering the head of Ungai’s staff. The monks were thrown off of their feet, but then Sesshomaru sank down to one knee, no doubt exhausted from having withstood such strong spiritual powers for so long.

Without hesitating, Kagome darted out of the trees, making a bee-line for Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha went to go after her, Miroku grabbed him by the collar of his kimono and shoved him back behind the tree.

“What are you doing?” Inuyasha hissed. “We can’t let her go out there alone near him!”

“Kagome’s not the helpless girl she once was,” Miroku reminded him. “Trust that she knows what she’s doing.”

“And besides,” Sango piped up. “You can’t let Sesshomaru know about this,” She gave his hair a yank.

Inuyasha swatted the demon slayer’s hand away, and peeked out from behind the tree. He hated not being able to do anything, but Miroku and Sango were right.

Kagome ignored the groans of the monks as she fell to her knees in front of Sesshomaru. His aura had taken a massive hit, and although he had come out victorious, it was considerably weakened and damaged. She placed one hand on his shoulder to steady him, and lifted her other hand to press the tips of her fingers against his temple.

“Hold still, Sesshomaru.” She whispered, closing her eyes to focus her powers. Sesshomaru’s shoulders heaved as he slowly caught his breath, but he didn’t move away from her touch. In fact, Kagome felt him lean into her hands, and she squeezed his shoulder comfortingly as she searched through his aura.

His aura as a whole was a bit frazzled, but she finally located the one spot that had sustained the most damage. She could feel the Monk’s energy twisting around a piece of his green aura like some kind of parasite. She frowned, and zeroed in on the anomaly as she brought her other hand up to his temple as well.

“This is probably gonna hurt,” She warned. Sesshomaru took a breath, and then nodded his head curtly, telling her without words to go ahead.

Ever so slowly, Kagome slipped a piece of her spiritual powers into Sesshomaru’s aura, making sure the pale blue tendrils moved _with_ the crackling green energy instead of against it. She encircled the parasitic twist of the Monks’ spell and gave it a sharp zap, purifying it instantly. Sesshomaru grunted softly, and Kagome pulled her powers back into herself before opening her eyes and looking worriedly at the Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru exhaled slowly as Kagome withdrew her powers from his aura. The jolt had hurt, but as soon as the pain of it receded, he immediately felt better. His full strength came rushing back to him, all due to Kagome’s quick thinking. He met her gaze as best as he could, and gave her a nod of thanks. He felt her squeeze his shoulder in response, and then her hands fell away.

Kagome sat back on her heels as Sesshomaru rose. She didn’t mind that he hadn’t said anything, for they still had an audience, so to speak. She smiled fondly as the little girl chased after him, and only relaxed once they had both gotten safely out of the Monk’s reach.

“You are a Miko,”

Kagome turned over her shoulder and leveled a glare at Ungai. “What of it?” She spat.

“Why do you waste your strength on helping the likes of that monster?” Ungai then demanded.

Kagome rose as calmly as she could and turned towards the Monk. “Because it was the right thing to do.” She stated. “You were hurting him for no reason. All he did was come to save the child he’d taken under his care, and _you_ attacked him. If you ask me, _you’re_ the monster, not him.”

With that, Kagome turned on her heel and returned to her friends, leaving the dumbfounded monk and his followers behind. Sango and Miroku wisely kept their mouths shut, and Miroku clamped a hand down on Inuyasha’s mouth when he opened it to say something. They returned to their camp, and remained there until the sun rose the next day.

**********

Kagome rose from her seat near the fire and picked up her bow and arrows. Sesshomaru’s aura had been hovering again, and she wanted . . . No, _needed_ to make sure he was okay. He hadn’t said a word after telling them that Kagura was smiling when she died. She knew Kagura had had feelings for him, though she didn’t know if they’d been reciprocated this time.

“Where are you going, Kagome?” Sango asked.

“I need to check on something,” She said vaguely. “I’ll be back before we need to leave.”

“Alright.” Sango nodded. “Be careful.”

“Always am.” Kagome twirled her bow in her fingers, and sent her friend a smile before stepping into the forest. She was glad that Miroku and Inuyasha were off in the village, for it would have been impossible to sneak away with the half-demon’s sharp nose following her every step. She found Sesshomaru with ease, as she always did, and came to stand beside him.

“Hey,” She said softly. “How are you doing?”

Sesshomaru shifted slightly. “Why is it each time we meet you always ask me that?”

“Because I care about you,” Kagome said without missing a beat. “You’re my friend, Sesshomaru, and I want to be sure you’re alright.”

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment, and then he lifted his head towards the trees as the wind blew, rustling the leaves.

“Kagura knew.” He said, his voice quiet. “Just before she died, she realized I could not see her.”

Kagome frowned. “But . . . you said she was smiling . . .”

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. “I could hear it in her voice.” He murmured. “She said she was glad that she did not have to be alone at the end.”

“Oh,” Kagome exhaled. She sniffled softly, and reached up to brush away a lone tear. “She deserved so much better.” She whispered mournfully. “She tried so hard to get out from under Naraku’s control . . . And then he just killed her like she was nothing.”

“She is free now,” Sesshomaru said, turning towards the young woman. “Take comfort in that, Miko.”

“Okay,” Kagome mumbled, wrapping her arm around herself. Silence fell upon them again, and she looked up when Sesshomaru shifted, moving to stand before her.

“I have something to ask you,” Sesshomaru stated, looking down at her.

“Alright,” Kagome allowed.

“Why did you mend my aura after my run-in with those monks?” He asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

Kagome shrugged. “It was the right thing to do.” She said. She then smiled. “And besides, I owed you for saving me from Mukotsu.”

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, and then took a step closer to her. “Close your eyes, Miko.” He commanded gently.

“Huh?” Kagome asked, surprised by his request. “Um, alright.” She regarded him for a moment, and then obediently let her eyes fall shut. “Okay, they’re closed. Can I ask why you want them closed?”

“I wish to thank you properly for healing me.” Was all he said.

There was a beat of silence, and then Kagome startled when she heard the sound of movement coming from Sesshomaru. She trusted him not to do anything to hurt her, but it was still a bit jarring and disorienting. She counted his footsteps, and jumped when his hand came to rest on the side of her neck. She reached out blindly, her hands finding purchase against his breastplate. He pressed even closer, and she shivered when the tips of his claws slipped into her hair. Sesshomaru allowed himself a tiny smirk, and then leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

Kagome froze when Sesshomaru kissed her, too startled and shocked to do anything other than just stand there. It only lasted for a moment, but she mourned the loss of his warmth when he pulled away from her. His breastplate disappeared from beneath her fingertips, and when she opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was gone. She let out the breath she’d been holding, and brought a shaking hand up to her lips.

_Sesshomaru just kissed me_ , she thought airily to herself. Her eyes then widened. _Sesshomaru. Just. Kissed. Me_. A hysterical giggle escaped her lips, and she clamped her hand down over her mouth to keep it from happening again. She was both delighted and utterly confused at the same time, and brought her other hand to her cheek, feeling the flushed skin beneath her fingertips. She was blushing, she was sure of it, and waited until her face went back to normal before returning to camp.

“Ah, there you are.” Miroku smiled once she’d emerged from the trees. He and Inuyasha had returned from their supply run in the village. Speaking of Inuyasha, the hanyo had his arms crossed inside his long sleeves, and was glaring at her.

“You ran off to see Sesshomaru again, didn’t you?” He accused.

“I did see him,” Kagome confirmed gently. “I wanted to make sure he was okay after Kagura’s death.”

“Keh,” Inuyasha scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “Like that cold bastard even cared. I bet he only found her because he sensed the miasma and thought she was Naraku.”

Kagome bristled at Inuyasha’s words, and rounded on him. “You don’t know your brother as well as you think you do.” She snapped. “Even though he didn’t return her feelings, Kagura’s death _did_ bother him.”

“Oh, and you know this because you’re such an expert on Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha arched a brow.

“I know this because - _unlike you_ \- I’ve taken the time to actually get to know the guy.” Kagome ground out. “All you do when you see him is pick another fight. You never even try to get along with him, and he’s your _brother_ for crying out loud!”

“That bastard only cares about himself.” Inuyasha insisted hotly. “The sooner you realize that Kagome, the better off you’ll be.”

Kagome clenched her hands into fists, unable to even come up with a response she was so mad. She turned away from Inuyasha, and calmly began to gather her things, stuffing them inelegantly inside her yellow pack and yanking the top closed.

“H-hey!” Inuyasha sputtered. “Where are you going?”

Kagome shouldered her pack and rounded on him. “I’m going home, you idiot!” She snapped.

“You can’t go home now!” Inuyasha shouted. “We’ve got jewel shards to find!”

“SIT BOY!!”

Inuyasha yelped pitifully as he was forced face-first into the ground. Kagome didn’t so much as spare him a glance as she stormed away from their camp, making for Kaede’s village and the bone-eater’s well. Sango and Miroku shared a look, and then turned their gazes on Inuyasha.

“I know I keep saying it, but you deserved that, my friend.” Miroku sighed.

“You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, Inuyasha.” Sango agreed.

“Here, here,” Shippou nodded.

Inuyasha merely groaned.

**********

Kagome got out of the hot spring, drying off and dressing back in her uniform. She hated having to sleep in it, but her pack had gotten wet, and her pajamas along with it. She sat down on a nearby boulder, fishing her brush out and wrapping a towel around her shoulders to keep her blouse from getting wet. She looked out over the spring as she combed her hair out, but turned when Sesshomaru stepped out of the tree line.

Kagome’s brows rose in surprise. He was still dressed in his white and red kimono, and Tenseiga had been tucked back into his obi, but he’d done away with his armor. She finished brushing out her damp hair, and tossed it behind her shoulders before standing to greet him.

“Hey there,” She said, rubbing absently at her wet hair with her towel. She recognized the look on his face, and sighed sympathetically. “You look frustrated.”

“I am,” Sesshomaru confirmed, sounding annoyed that he’d admitted such a thing. “But I am . . . Coming to terms with what has transpired.”

“I see,” Kagome nodded, her gaze falling to Tenseiga. She wasn’t surprised that he was upset. Losing such a useful technique like Meido Zangetsuha right after having mastered it couldn’t have been easy on him.

“I have decided to abandon my pursuit of Tetsusaiga,” Sesshomaru then said, surprising her even more. “I will strengthen my power on my own, and surpass even my father’s own might.”

Kagome smiled, and stepped up to him to place a gentle hand on his arm. “That’s very honorable of you, Sesshomaru.” She said quietly. “I think your father would be proud of your decision.”

“Hn,” He hummed, simply nodding his head.

Kagome smiled, and patted his shoulder before removing her hand and returning to her things. She began to put her brush and other bathing tools away, only pausing when Sesshomaru spoke again.

“You have not said anything about the kiss,” He observed.

Kagome froze halfway through putting her shampoo away, and exhaled slowly. She remained silent as she finished putting her things away, and then stood again. 

“I don’t really know what to say,” She admitted. “To be honest, that kiss didn’t feel like only a ‘thank you’ to me.”

“It was only a gesture of thanks . . . At first.” Sesshomaru began. Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken, and knew no doubt that he could hear it. He turned towards her, his expression softer than she’d ever seen it before. “But over time, I came to realize that it did indeed mean more.”

Kagome hummed softly and leaned against the large boulder behind her. “Well, that’s a relief then.” She smiled.

Sesshomaru huffed softly - the sound almost reminiscent of a laugh - and walked towards her. His hand found her waist with ease, and he hummed appreciatively when her hands came to rest on his shoulders. He brushed his nose against hers, but then pulled back.

“Would you mind if I did it again?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Not at all,” She whispered, shaking her head.

Sesshomaru brought his hand up to the side of her neck, pressing her gently against the large boulder as he leaned down to kiss her. This wasn’t the same quick little peck on the lips he’d given her earlier. He kissed her slowly this time, memorizing how her soft lips moved against his. He brushed his thumb against the corner of her jaw, feeling the way the bone moved beneath her skin. He hummed softly against her lips, delighted when she shivered against him.

Kagome’s eyes fluttered shut the instant Sesshomaru’s lips were on hers. She wasn’t scared stiff this time - on the contrary - she was ready and more than willing to reciprocate. She curled her arms around his chest, grasping the back of his kimono and holding him tight against her. They parted with a mutual gasp, and pressed their foreheads together, just _breathing_.

Once she’d caught her breath, Sesshomaru reached up and brushed his knuckles against her cheek gently.

“Let me see you,” He whispered, still stroking her cheek. “Please?”

Kagome smiled and leaned into his touch. “Of course, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru exhaled, and pressed his palm against her cheek, finding her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. From there his fingers slid up, the tips tracing along her hairline before one slid down the length of her nose. She giggled softly, but remained still as he continued his exploration. He lifted his hand again to trace her brow, smiling at the way her bangs tickled the backs of his fingers. He moved his hand lower, and then dragged his knuckles along the curve of her jaw. She sighed when he did, and then gasped softly when he brushed his thumb against her parted lips.

The Daiyoukai smirked, then brought his hand to the crown of her head, feeling her soft hair. It was still a little damp, but he could feel the gentle waves beginning to form as it dried. He dragged his claws through the length of her tresses, surprised at how short her hair seemed to be. He twirled a lock around his finger, humming thoughtfully.

“What color is it?” He asked, still playing with her hair.

“Black,” She answered. “Though mom says when the sun hits it just right, it has a kind of iridescent shine.”

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and then let her hair slip out of his fingers. He reached up again, brushing one finger down the bridge of her nose.

“And your eyes?” He then asked, his voice soft.

“Blue.” She told him.

“Really?” He asked, completely surprised. He took a moment to adjust the picture he’d made of her in his mind. To the best of his knowledge, human women in Japan had brown eyes, most of them so dark they almost looked black. To learn that her eyes were blue . . . well, it made her even more unique than he thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Kagome asked, her voice a soft whisper.

“How do you know that I am thinking of anything?” He inquired instead.

Kagome laughed softly. “You get a certain look on your face.” She informed him. “I can’t exactly describe it, but I know that it means you’re thinking about something.”

“Hn,” He hummed. “I am thinking about you, Kagome.”

Kagome sucked in a quiet breath. “Say that again, please?”

“What?” He murmured, pressing forward again.

“My name,” She clarified. “Say my name again.”

Sesshomaru smirked, and brought his lips to her cheek, whispering her name against her flushed skin. She gasped again, and then placed one hand on his cheek to bring his lips back to hers. He relished the warmth of her hand, but jerked when her fingers unknowingly brushed against his markings. He broke away from the kiss with a soft hiss, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I’m sorry!” Kagome squeaked. “Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to, Sesshomaru, honestly I—“

Sesshomaru caught her fretting hand in his and pressed a kiss to her fingertips. “You did not hurt me,” He assured her. “It is my markings. They are . . . Sensitive.”

“O-oh,” She exhaled, relief flooding her scent. “T-that’s good then . . . I guess.”

He hummed softly. “Very good,” he agreed, his chest rumbling as he spoke. “Under the right circumstances.”

Kagome stared at him blankly for a moment, and then squeaked, her face flushing bright red as she understood just what he was implying. Sesshomaru chuckled softly as he felt her cheek warm beneath his palm, and pressed an apologetic kiss to her forehead. He suddenly tilted his head to the side, and heaved a sigh.

“What is it?” Kagome asked.

“Your companion is searching for you,” He informed her, sensing her disappointment and mild irritation when she finally heard the demon slayer calling her name. “I should go.” He began to pull away from her, only stopping when she tightened her grip on his kimono.

“Don’t go,” She pleaded. “I don’t care if the others find out about us.”

Sesshomaru smiled tenderly, and reached up to trail his fingers through her bangs. “I am glad for that, but I do not want to make things difficult for you, Kagome, not when we are so close to defeating Naraku. We cannot afford any distractions.”

Kagome sighed in defeat, knowing his logic was sound, as it always was. “You’re right.” She mumbled. “Inuyasha will throw a fit when he finds out.”

“Precisely,” He agreed. He hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face to meet his again. He pressed one last sweet kiss to her lips before pulling away. “Until next time, Kagome.”

“Next time,” she agreed breathlessly. She let go of his kimono, and exhaled when Sesshomaru practically vanished from her sight. She blinked in surprise, and then turned when Sango stepped out of the trees.

“There you are!” Sango exclaimed, rushing to her friend and grasping her hands. “You’ve been gone so long we were beginning to worry!”

“I’m alright,” Kagome assured her. “Just taking my time to relax.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sango asked, frowning. She reached up to touch her friend’s cheek. “You’re all flushed, Kagome. Did you spend too much time in the hot spring?”

Kagome laughed airily. “Oh no,” She shook her head. “It wasn’t the hot spring.”

Sango tilted her head in confusion, not understanding her friend’s meaning. She didn’t press though, and just waited until Kagome had gathered her things before linking their arms together as they walked back to camp. Kagome was in an unusually good mood all of a sudden, and the demon slayer had an inkling of what - or more specifically _who_ , was responsible for her lifted spirits. She kept her thoughts to herself though, and pretended _not_ to notice how kiss-swollen her friend’s lips were. Kagome would share the news when she was ready, and not before, and Sango was more than content to wait.

**********

Sesshomaru stood beside old Totosai as the blacksmith worked, forcing down the urge to begin pacing out of frustration and impatience. Kagome had still not woken from her mysterious slumber, and all he knew was what he’d learned from the young kitsune; that Kagome had passed out after Magatsuhi looked at her. He knew there was nothing he could do but wait for her to regain consciousness, but he disliked feeling so helpless.

“Ah, there we go,” Totosai said. “A scabbard for Bakusaiga.” He slipped the sword into its new sheath, and then held it out for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took his sword back from the blacksmith and drew it partially, inspecting the etching on the blade and the craftsmanship of the scabbard before sliding the sword back home with a click. He’d just slipped Bakusaiga into place beside Tenseiga when Kagome’s distressed cry echoed out of the old Miko’s hut. He abandoned the blacksmith and was inside the hut in a split second, his hand gripping the hilt of his new sword as he braced himself for an attack.

Kagome sat up, gasping and grabbing the blanket tightly in her hands as she looked around, realizing that she was still in Kaede’s hut in the feudal era, not at school in the modern age. She let out a shuddering breath, and pressed a hand to her forehead.

“Only a dream,” She exhaled in relief. She took a moment to center herself, and then looked at all the concerned faces in the room. Her eyes finally found Sesshomaru, and she gasped sharply, covering her mouth with one hand while she pointed at the daiyoukai with the other.

“Kagome? What’s wrong?” Miroku asked worriedly.

“Y-your arm!” Kagome gasped, still staring at Sesshomaru. “It grew back! And wait, is that a new sword?!?”

“Slow down Kagome,” Miroku placed a grounding hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been asleep for some time.”

Kagome looked around at everyone inside the hut. Sesshomaru’s arm had miraculously grown back, and he had a brand new sword to go along with it. If she listened closely, she could hear Totosai humming to himself as he tinkered around outside. Kohaku was fast asleep, his head cushioned on Sango’s lap. Everyone was crowded inside Kaede’s small hut, including Rin and that little green imp that followed Sesshomaru around.

“I missed a few things, didn’t I?” Kagome asked faintly.

“Just a few,” Kaede nodded.

Kagome took a deep breath, and then her eyes fell on Kohaku. She frowned when she noticed that the shard embedded in his neck had been tainted, and shoved the blankets aside to kneel next to the unconscious boy.

“His shard’s been defiled,” Kagome told Sango. “Let me see what I can do.” 

The slayer nodded, and looked worriedly at her brother.

Kagome lifted her hands, hovering them over Kohaku’s neck as her palms began to glow with a pale blue light. Her brow furrowed when the shard refused to be purified, and she gnawed on her lip as she doubled her efforts. No matter what she did, she couldn’t purify the shard. She’d done it before without any problems, so what was different this time? Her hands went limp in her lap, and she fell back against her heels.

“Kagome?” Sango asked worriedly.

“Kagome, what’s the matter?” Inuyasha demanded, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

“I—I can’t purify it,” Kagome whispered. “I don’t understand . . .”

“Kagome.”

She lifted her head, looking desperately at Sesshomaru when he called her name. 

“Come with me,” He said gently, turning to walk out of the small hut.

“Oi, why does she have to go with you?” Inuyasha snapped, defensive as always.

“Oh be quiet Inuyasha,” Kagome sighed wearily. She got up, taking a moment to make sure she was steady on her feet before stepping into her shoes and joining Sesshomaru by the door. “I’ll be fine, just wait here.”

Without waiting for any of them to say anything else, Kagome slipped out of the hut, Sesshomaru close behind her. Once they were far enough away from the village, Sesshomaru slipped his hand into hers, leading her deeper into the forest and away from prying eyes or over-sensitive ears. They stopped near a trickling stream, and Sesshomaru reached up to brush his knuckles against her cheek.

“What is the last thing you remember, Kagome?” He asked her quietly.

Kagome reached up and grasped his wrist, keeping his hand against her cheek. 

“I—I remember trying to purify Kohaku’s shard, after that strange demon defiled it.” She began. “I looked at him over my shoulder, and as soon as we made eye contact, I felt like my body weighed a ton. All of my energy was just gone, and I suppose I passed out.”

“And now?” He asked. “How do you feel now?”

“I feel okay,” Kagome said slowly. “A bit off for some reason, but okay.”

“I overheard the old Miko speaking with the others,” Sesshomaru began, keeping his voice soft so he wouldn’t startle her. “She explained that the being I encountered was created from the evil will of the Shikon Jewel.”

“Magatsuhi,” Kagome breathed.

“Yes.” He confirmed. “Naraku lent him flesh so he could take a physical form.”

“But that doesn’t explain why I passed out or why my powers suddenly aren’t working.” Kagome said, her voice becoming a bit hysterical. “I can’t even do something as simple as purify a tiny jewel shard!”

“Calm down, Kagome,” Sesshomaru instructed, smoothing his hand against her hair. He waited until she’d taken a couple of deep breaths before speaking again. “I suspect that Magatsuhi somehow sealed your spiritual powers away. It would account for the change in your scent, at the very least.”

“My scent?” She echoed. “What do you mean?”

“Each person has a unique scent,” Sesshomaru explained. “To me, for example, your scent is that of evergreen trees, running water, and citrus. But there is something else as well, something that has suddenly disappeared.”

“Go on,” Kagome nodded.

“I used to be able to detect the icy lightning-like scent of your spiritual powers.” Sesshomaru stated. “Even when you were not actively using your powers, I could still smell it.” He then paused. “That scent is gone.”

Kagome exhaled slowly. “So he really did seal my powers away.” She whispered, her face falling.

“Do not worry, Kagome.” Sesshomaru said, pulling her into his arms. “As difficult as it may be to believe, this is actually a good thing.”

Kagome pulled away just enough so that she could stare up at him. “Um, how exactly is this a good thing? My powers aren’t working, Sesshomaru!”

“I understand that,” Sesshomaru said gently. “But for Magatsuhi to go to such lengths as to seal away your powers . . . It can only mean one thing.”

“The suspense is killing me,” She muttered dryly.

Sesshomaru sighed patiently, and brought both hands up to cradle her face. “It means that Magatsuhi is _terrified_ of you, Kagome. He knows that you are powerful enough to destroy both him and Naraku, and acted out of desperation to stay alive.”

Kagome just stared at him for a long moment before nodding her head, repeating his words over and over again in her head like some kind of mantra. She closed her eyes when he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and then tucked her head back under his chin.

“So, what happens now?” She asked softly.

“I will hunt down and destroy Magatsuhi,” Sesshomaru swore. “Now that his physical body has been destroyed, Tenseiga is the only thing that will work against him.”

“Okay,” Kagome nodded against his chest. “Thank you, Sesshomaru.”

“For what?” He asked quietly.

She sat up, and placed her hand against his cheek, making sure to avoid his markings. “For comforting me . . . for making me feel better.”

“You are welcome, Kagome.” He murmured, turning to press a kiss against her palm.

Kagome smiled at the gesture, then guided him down so that she could kiss him softly. She slipped her hands to his shoulders when they parted, turning her gaze to his newly regrown left arm.

“Congratulations on the new arm,” She smiled. “And the new sword. Where did it come from, anyways? Its aura feels almost identical to yours.”

“That is because Bakusaiga was born from my body.” Sesshomaru explained. “The old Blacksmith said I always possessed it, but was not yet ready to wield it until now.”

“Why now, of all times?” Kagome asked.

“Because I gave up my pursuit of Tetsusaiga and sought to strengthen myself on my own,” He replied. “Bakusaiga is an extension of my own abilities, which is why its aura is similar to mine.”

Kagome smiled, and slipped her hands into _both_ of his. “I know I keep saying it, but you really are amazing, Sesshomaru.” She then sighed. “I wish I’d been awake to see it happen. I imagine it was quite a thing to witness.”

Sesshomaru chuckled softly. “I will give you a detailed account of the event, in due time.” He promised. “But now, I must follow Magatsuhi’s trail before his scent disappears.”

“Okay.” She nodded. “I . . . I think I might go home, just for a little bit. My entrance exams are coming up, and I’m not quite recovered yet, I don’t think.”

“Take whatever time you need to recover,” Sesshomaru said gently. “I will be waiting when you return, and if all goes well, your powers will soon be returned to you.”

“Promise me you’ll be careful.” She pleaded.

“Am I not always careful?” He asked with a grin.

Kagome tugged at his tattered sleeve. “The state of your kimono and armor would lead me to say no.” She muttered.

“You know it will repair itself on its own.” He reminded her.

“Still, promise me, Sesshomaru.” She said, slipping her hands to his chest.

“I promise I will be careful, Kagome.” He swore, brushing his nose against hers. She accepted his soft kiss, and then stepped back when he let his arms fall. She watched as he rose up into the sky, keeping her eyes on him until she could no longer see him. 

With a sigh, Kagome returned to Kaede’s hut, intent on sharing her plans with her friends. Until her powers returned, she was pretty much useless. A regular arrow could only do so much damage. Best she used the time now to rest and recuperate, so she’d be ready when the real battle began.

**********

Kagome stood in front of the old dry well, her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to figure out what to do. It had been three years since she escaped from the darkness of the Shikon Jewel and ended up trapped in the modern world. At first, she’d tried every day to get back through the portal. Then, maybe once or twice a week. Finally, after her visits to the old well house became only a monthly occurrence, she gave up altogether. She still didn’t quite know why she’d decided to return to the old well house after all the time that had passed.

She’d finished high school, passing all of her subjects with flying colors. At first, her friends had made comments now and then about how her health had seemed to miraculously improve, but she’d just ignored them. Thinking of all the false illnesses Gramps had had to make up for her only made her heart ache for the life she’d lost back in the feudal era. Kagome had been eternally grateful when her friends finally dropped the subject of her good health.

Kagome stepped forward, placing her hands on the old wood. She missed her life in the feudal era. After experiencing all that she had, a normal mundane life in the modern world just wasn’t enough for her anymore. She missed her friends terribly, wanting nothing more than to be with them. She often wondered how they were all doing; had Shippou continued his fox demon training? What about Sango and Miroku? Had those two finally settled down and gotten married? And Inuyasha . . . How much had he grown and matured over the past three years?

Her throat seized up when she thought about the one person she missed most of all. Her feelings for Sesshomaru had not faded during her three-year exile, as she privately referred to it, and she was constantly worried about him. She wondered if he’d told anyone else about his secret, or if he had gone back to carrying the burden all by himself. A quiet sob broke free of her lips, and she squeezed her eyes shut as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

_I want to see him. I want to see Sesshomaru. I need to know that he’s okay. Please . . . Let me know that he’s okay._

Kagome gasped softly, her eyes flying open as she felt a mysterious breeze ruffle her bangs. She looked down into the old well, and tightened her grip on the weathered wood when she saw the sky.

“Kagome? Are you in here, dear?”

“Mama,” Kagome whispered, still gazing down into the well.

Michiko Higurashi walked down the steps, joining her daughter by the well and slipping an arm around her shoulders. She followed Kagome’s gaze, sighing softly when she saw the sky at the bottom of the old well instead of the packed dirt ground. She knew exactly what it meant, and pulled Kagome into her arms.

“Mama,” Kagome began. “I—“ her throat seized up, and she couldn’t get the words out.

“I understand,” Michiko said, placing her hands on her shoulders. She gave her daughter a tearful smile, and brushed her hand against her hair fondly. “Promise me you’ll be happy, okay?”

Kagome let out a shaky breath, and nodded. “I promise.” She whispered. She threw her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly. When they parted, Michiko pressed a soft kiss to her daughters forehead before stepping back.

Kagome held her mother’s gaze for a moment, and then turned towards the well. She sat on the edge, and swung her legs inside, leaning forward in anticipation. She sucked in a breath, and leapt into the old well for the last time.

Kagome let out a delighted laugh as she was surrounded by the familiar blue light. Oh how she had missed it during her three year exile in the modern age. She trailed her hands through the glittering light, and held her arms out to balance herself as the weightless sensation began to fade. The light began to dim, and she knew she’d made it.

Her foot had barely touched down onto the packed dirt floor of the well when there was a sudden blur of white silk and silver hair. Kagome yelped as two arms wrapped possessively around her waist, and fisted her hands into soft fur as the bottom of the well suddenly vanished. She blinked against the sudden brightness, and then laughed as two very familiar hands began to map out the planes of her face.

“Is it truly you, Kagome?” Sesshomaru breathed, his hands still seeking out the details of her face. He traced her hairline, brushed a finger down the length of her nose, dragged his claws through her wavy and slightly longer hair. Kagome caught one of his hands in hers, and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“It’s me.” Kagome whispered. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long.”

Sesshomaru let out the breath he’d been holding, and grasped Kagome’s face as he kissed her fiercely. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. He could hear his half-brother and the others approaching, but he found that he didn’t care. Kagome was finally back, safe in his arms right where she belonged, and he was never letting go of her again.

“Kagome!!!”

Kagome pulled away at the sound of the Kit’s voice, and pressed her forehead against Sesshomaru’s for a moment. She then looked past him over his shoulder, smiling when she saw her friends.

“Go and see them,” Sesshomaru murmured, his lips brushing against her temple when he spoke. “I will be waiting for you when you are done.”

“Thank you,” Kagome whispered, brushing her thumb against his jaw. She pressed one more kiss to his lips before pulling away just enough so she could speak. “But before I go, there’s something I’ve been waiting three years to tell you.”

“What is it?” He asked softly.

Kagome pressed her hand against his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath her fingers. “I love you, Sesshomaru.” She said. “I want you to know that.”

Sesshomaru’s expression softened, and he ran his claws through her hair. “I love you too, Kagome.” He whispered for her ears only. Kagome brought his fingers to her lips, letting him feel her delighted smile. He chuckled softly, and then stepped back, giving her a gentle push towards the others. She gave his hand a firm squeeze, and then turned to run towards her friends.

Kagome threw her arms wide open, laughing as she caught Shippou and held him tightly. He’d grown in the past three years, but he was still small enough for her to hold. She hugged Sango next, cooing at the baby boy strapped to her friend’s back before looking at her husband. Miroku returned her hug as best as he could with their twin daughters balanced in his arms. Finally, she turned to Inuyasha. They just looked at each other for a moment, and then the half-demon smirked, and held his arms out. Kagome choked out a sob, and rushed into his comforting embrace.

“Took ya long enough,” He teased.

“I’m sorry,” She sobbed. “I tried so hard to get back but the well wouldn’t open until now.”

“It’s okay, Kags.” Inuyasha assured her. “We’re all just glad you’re back now . . . The bastard especially.

Kagome laughed thickly, and pulled away from Inuyasha so she could wipe her face dry. She looked around at her friends, and exhaled shakily. 

“I missed you all so much,” She whispered.

“And we missed you,” Miroku smiled.

“Come on,” Sango took Kagome’s hand. “Everyone in the village will be thrilled to see you.”

“Okay!” Kagome linked her arm with Sango’s and let her lead the way to the village that had become her home away from home.

Kagome’s reunion with Kaede was just as tearful as all the others. Even young Rin was glad to see her, throwing her arms around the young woman’s waist and hugging her tightly. Kagome was a little surprised to see Rin living and learning under Kaede, but Inuyasha explained that Sesshomaru had told the girl she needed to practice living with humans, so she could decide on her own what she wanted to do when she was old enough. Kagome smiled, touched once again at how thoughtful Sesshomaru had become.

She spent the rest of the day reacquainting herself with the village. She did away with her modern clothes, dressing in a borrowed green yukata from Sango. She left her hair down around her shoulders, enjoying the way the breeze ruffled it ever so gently. The whole time, she could sense Sesshomaru’s aura. He had remained nearby, as he’d promised to do, and the gentle thrum of his electric green energy enveloped her like a blanket. Oh how she’d missed it, and was once again grateful that she would never have to go without it again.

Night soon descended upon the village, and Kagome shared a meal with Rin and Kaede before the other two started to bed down for the night. Kaede invited Kagome to stay with her for as long as she liked, and Kagome thanked her for the offer, but said she had somewhere else to be that night. Kaede had just smiled, and nodded her head in understanding.

Kagome slipped out of the hut, following Sesshomaru’s aura as easily as she always did. It led her into the forest, weaving in and out of the dense foliage until the trees began to thin. Her feet soon met rock instead of dirt, and she took a deep breath. The air was heavy with steam, and smelled of the natural minerals that accompanied a hot spring. She smiled as she watched the tendrils of steam dancing atop the warmed water, and then turned, her eyes seeking he who had led her here.

Sesshomaru sat atop one of the boulders that encircled the hot spring. His armor and swords had been set aside, and his eyes were closed. Kagome grinned, and walked up to him as silently as she could. It made no difference, for his head swiveled in her direction, and he held his hand out in offering. Kagome slipped her hand in his, yelping in surprise when he tugged her against his chest. He lifted her onto his lap, and wound his arms around her waist.

“You have kept me waiting, Kagome,” He murmured as he buried his nose in her hair.

“Sorry,” She giggled. “Rin wanted to give me a full summary of all that’s happened in the past three years.”

“I see,” he murmured, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. 

After having gone three years without it, Sesshomaru found he couldn’t get enough of her delicious mix of evergreens, water, and citrus. He’d even missed the dangerous icy spark of her spiritual powers. He hummed softly when her warm hands came up to curl around his neck, but startled when the salty scent of her tears hit his nose.

“What is wrong?“ He asked, bringing his hand to her face and feeling the wetness upon her cheek.

“Nothing,” Kagome sniffled, shaking her head. “It’s just . . . I missed you so much.”

Sesshomaru relaxed, and pulled her to lean against his shoulder once again. “And I missed you,” He murmured. “The past three years have been . . . Difficult.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Kagome huffed. She slipped one hand down and curled her fingers into the silk of his kimono. “I was so worried about you.” She admitted.

“ _You_ were worried about _me_?” Sesshomaru asked. Even though she wasn’t looking at him, Kagome knew he’d arched a brow.

“Yeah,” She confirmed. She then sat up a bit, placing her hands on Sesshomaru’s shoulders to keep herself steady. “Can I tell you a secret?” She whispered.

“Of course,” He murmured, rubbing her arm soothingly.

“The reason the well opened up for me one last time was because of you.” Kagome confessed, looking up at him.

“Me?” He asked, bringing his hand up to her cheek.

Kagome nodded her head. “I hadn’t gone to the well in so long . . . And when I found myself in front of it again, all I could think about was you. I wanted to see you so badly, and I needed to make sure that you were okay. As soon as I thought that, I felt the wind, and I saw the sky at the bottom of the well.”

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, taking in all that she’d said. He then reached up, and brushed his fingers through her hair tenderly.

“May I tell you a secret as well?” He murmured.

“Okay,” Kagome breathed.

“I refused to believe that you were gone from me forever,” He whispered, his voice so soft she almost couldn’t hear him. “I visited the bone-eater’s well as often as I could, knowing that one day you would appear from it again.”

Kagome exhaled slowly, and brought her hand up to his cheek, tracing her fingertips just outside the edges of his markings. “I love you.”

Sesshomaru’s response was a deep and thorough kiss. Kagome kept her arms locked around his neck, pressing herself against him. All of her grief and pain from the past three years faded away with each press of his lips, and she finally convinced herself that this wasn’t a dream. She was here, Sesshomaru was here, and she would never have to leave him again.

Kagome broke from the kiss with a gasp, shoulders heaving as she caught her breath. Sesshomaru’s lips never left her skin, moving instead to trail up and down her jawline. Her breath hitched when he nipped gently at her skin, and she giggled when he nuzzled his nose against her neck. She breathed in the heavy, humid air, and her eyes slid over to the very inviting warm water.

“You know,” She began, her words a bit breathless as Sesshomaru peppered kisses up and down her neck. “Since you brought me all the way out here, it would be a shame to let such a wonderful hot spring go to waste.”

“Hn, I agree.” He rumbled, his lips brushing against her neck as he spoke.

Kagome grinned, and slowly eased herself off of his lap. She laughed as she swatted his grabby hands away, then reached behind herself to undo the knot of her simple obi.

Even though she knew he couldn’t see her, Kagome still felt a little nervous. She’d never done anything like this before, but she trusted herself to know what she wanted. Sesshomaru sat up a bit straighter when she pulled her obi away with a swish, and she certainly did not miss the way his hands clenched into fists when her yukata hit the ground. She turned from him when he stood, and stepped into the warm water as his hands made quick work of his own clothes.

Kagome waded into the hot spring until the water reached her shoulders. She kept her back turned, closing her eyes and just listening as each article of Sesshomaru’s clothing joined hers on the ground. She bit her lip in anticipation, and opened her eyes when she felt the water ripple against her back. She turned in time to see him settle against the smooth rocks, and waded over to join him. She accepted his offered hand, and linked their fingers together as she settled herself on his lap, straddling his thighs.

Sesshomaru brought his hand up and trailed a finger along the curve of her shoulder. “May I?” He asked softly, still stroking her warm skin gently.

Kagome knew what he meant. “Yes.” She exhaled, bringing her hands up to rest on his chest.

Sesshomaru decided to start off gently, and brought his hands up to her shoulders. He slid them down her back, feeling her toned muscles from years of archery shift beneath his touch. He moved his hands to either side of her waist, frowning when his fingers caught on the bumps of a rather large scar decorating her left side.

“What happened?” He asked, brushing his fingers back and forth across the puckered flesh.

“Mistress Centipede,” Kagome began, a wry smile gracing her features. “The very first day I set foot in this era, she attacked me and bit my side.” She brought her hand down to touch the scar, her fingers bumping against Sesshomaru’s. “This is where the Shikon Jewel emerged from my body.”

Sesshomaru hummed softly, tucking the information away as Kagome replaced her hand back onto his chest. He explored the scarred tissue for a moment longer, and then brought his hands back up to his shoulders. He slid his hands down her arms this time, his fingers finding yet another scar marking her skin. This one he knew of, however. Kagome had gotten this wound during their time inside Naraku, when Inuyasha had unwillingly transformed due to the tainted nature of the Shikon Jewel. He pressed a soft kiss to the smaller scar, and then slid his hand down further until he could rub his thumbs against the backs of her hands.

He counted the calluses on her fingers, developed from the repeated action of drawing back a bowstring. He brushed his thumbs against her palms, humming in surprise when he felt new calluses. He knew precisely how she had gotten these, for he had identical marks on his own hands. The only way she could have gotten these was from repeatedly wielding a sword.

“I ah . . . Picked up swordplay in addition to my archery while I was trapped in the modern era,” Kagome admitted slowly. “It helped me feel closer to you, in a way.”

“You must already be quite skilled,” He surmised. “To have developed calluses such as these already.”

“I am,” She confirmed. He could hear the pride filling her voice. “But I can only learn so much from a human instructor. Maybe you can give me a few pointers someday?”

“Very well,” He agreed with a smirk. “We will make you into a master swordswoman in no time at all.”

“I look forward to it,” She breathed, shifting a bit closer to him. Sesshomaru stole a soft kiss from her lips before pulling back and continuing his explorations.

He placed his hands on her thighs, rubbing soothing circles into her skin with his thumbs and using his grip to pull her even closer to him. He then moved his hands upward, past her hips, and all the way up her sides. His claws brushed against the underside of her breasts, and he didn’t miss the way her breath caught. He repeated the motion, grinning when she tightened her grip on his shoulders and trembled slightly. Her scent was beginning to shift, taking on a hint of spice as her arousal permeated the damp air around them. Sesshomaru breathed it in deeply, then leaned forward to press his lips against the swell of her breast.

Kagome slipped her hands into Sesshomaru’s soft hair as he dotted kisses across the tops of her breasts. His thumbs rubbed against her hip bones soothingly, and she let her head fall back as she enjoyed his soft caresses. She leaned into him a bit, and then her eyes flew wide when he dragged his tongue across her nipple.

Sesshomaru drank in every little gasp and pant Kagome made as he swirled his tongue around the hardened bud. He brought his hand up to her other breast, being mindful of his claws as he squeezed gently. Kagome whimpered softly, and tightened her grip on his hair. Her breath hitched when he brushed his thumb against her breast, and her entire body trembled when he sealed his lips around her nipple and sucked.

Kagome groaned deeply as Sesshomaru’s tongue moved wickedly against her skin. She slipped her fingers out of his hair, bringing her hand to grasp his wrist as he massaged her breast. Ever so slowly, she moved his hand away from her breast, guiding it down past her stomach. Sesshomaru sucked in a breath when his fingers brushed against the patch of curls between her legs, and pulled away from her breast.

“Kagome,” He breathed, his voice soft and questioning.

Kagome tightened her grip on his wrist, and guided his hand down further. “Please, Sesshomaru,” her voice a breathless plea. “Touch me.”

Sesshomaru growled softly, and buried his face against her neck as he slipped his fingers against her sex. Even in the water, he could feel how wet and slick she was. Kagome let out a shaky breath as he stroked her ever so gently, and then cried out sharply when his fingers circled her clit, sending sparks up her spine.

Kagome clung to Sesshomaru, rocking her hips mindlessly as she chased the pleasure of his touch. He alternated between long strokes and tiny circles, keeping his free arm secure around her waist as she trembled against him. Her panting came in soft, warm puffs of air against his shoulder, and he pressed his lips against the side of her neck, feeling her pulse jump beneath her skin. Her spicy scent filled his senses, and he groaned as he pressed harder against her swollen clit.

“Mm, yes!” Kagome gasped, her body thrumming with desire. “Yes, Sessho- _ah_ -maru!”

Sesshomaru focused all of his attention on that little bundle of nerves, feeling her body begin to tighten against his as she neared the height of her pleasure. He could hear her heart racing in her chest, savored the way the pitch of her voice got higher and higher as she neared that delicious peak. He doubled his efforts, eager to experience her climax for the first time.

“Sesshomaru!” Kagome whimpered, tightening her grip around his neck. “Mm, _hah_ . . . C-close, Sesshomaru . . . I— _ahh_!”

Her orgasm was nothing short of breathtaking. Sesshomaru held her as her breath caught and her body tensed. It lasted only a moment, and then Kagome moaned as her body began to shake. He continued to rub his fingers against her sex, only pulling away when she jerked and whimpered from oversensitivity. Her chest and shoulders heaved as she fought to catch her breath, and he caught her easily when she finally slumped against him.

Sesshomaru ran his claws through her hair, pulling it gently away from her flushed face. Kagome hummed softly in response, and he felt her eyelashes brush against his skin as she closed her eyes.

“Kagome.” He murmured, running his claws up and down her back.

“Mm,” was all he got out of her.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly, and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Kagome,” He called again, his voice a bit more firm.

Kagome finally lifted her head. “Yes?” She asked, her voice just a tiny bit rough.

“Are you alright?” Sesshomaru asked, brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

“Hm, I’m more than alright,” She whispered, laying her head back down and smiling against his chest. Sesshomaru chuckled, and looped his arms around her waist.

“As much as I am enjoying this,” Sesshomaru began, his voice soft. “I think, perhaps, we should relocate somewhere a bit more . . . Private.”

Kagome sat up, and placed his fingers over her mouth as she gave him a knowing grin. “I wholeheartedly agree.” She pressed a kiss to his fingertips, and then slid off of his lap before stepping out of the pool.

She shivered as the cool night air raised goosebumps on her skin, and pulled her Yukata on without even bothering to dry off. She tied her obi into a knot over her hip, not wanting to waste any time trying to get it tied just right against the small of her back. She looked up when Sesshomaru slipped his swords into place at his hip, and then he just scooped up his armor before sliding his other arm around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his chest, yelping in surprise when he lifted them up into the air, flying on a cloud of his youki.

They traveled for just a short while, and before she knew it, Sesshomaru was beginning to descend. He landed gracefully just outside the mouth of a cave, and let Kagome go inside first. 

Kagome held her yukata out of the way as she stepped into the cave. The small opening was deceptive, for the interior was quite spacious. The ground was warm beneath her feet, and paper lanterns had been hung on the walls, filling the space with a soft yellow glow. Lush furs and pillows had been laid upon the floor and against the walls, and Kagome smiled to herself before turning to Sesshomaru as he entered the cave behind her.

“You’ve been planning this all along, haven’t you?” She hummed.

“I wished to be ready for any eventuality,” Sesshomaru confessed, coming to her side and running his fingers through her hair.

“You always were well prepared,” Kagome agreed, slipping her hands up his chest and to his face. Sesshomaru leaned into her touch, his chest rumbling as his eyes fell shut. Kagome took a deep breath, and then brushed her fingertips along the magenta marking adorning his cheek. He growled softly in warning, and grasped her hand in his.

“Kagome—“ He rasped, tightening his grip on her hand.

“It’s okay,” She breathed, bringing her other hand up to caress his cheek, markings and all. She felt a rush of delight when he trembled beneath her touch. “I think we can count this as one of those ‘right circumstances’ you told me about.” She pulled him down for a quick, but thorough kiss, and then slipped out of his arms, stepping back until her feet found the bed of furs he’d prepared.

Kagome untied her obi, pulling it from her waist with a sharp swish. Sesshomaru’s head twitched, his ears following the sound of the fabric as it fell to the ground. She curled her fingers around the collar of her yukata, pulling it open and letting it slide from her shoulders to the crooks of her elbows. His head swiveled back towards her when he heard the fabric slip against her skin. She gathered the garment in one hand, and then let it fall to the ground with a decisive soft thud.

Sesshomaru exhaled slowly, and began to walk towards her, tugging his obi free and letting the silk slip from his fingers before pulling his loose kimono away from his chest. The white and red crested silk quickly joined her yukata on the warm stones. He dropped his hands to the waist of his hakama, humming softly when Kagome’s hands joined in, impatiently undoing the ties and pushing away the white fabric. He kicked the garment aside, chest rumbling as he pulled her into his arms.

Kagome arched against him when he slanted his mouth against hers. Her hands slid up his chest, callused fingers dancing along the markings that curved over his shoulders. He - in turn - slid his fingers into her hair, drinking in her shuddering moan when he dragged his claws against her scalp gently. Sesshomaru caught her bottom lip between his teeth, giving a gentle tug to which she responded with a full-body shiver. Kagome blinked up at him, and slipped her arms around his neck as he lowered her to the furs.

**********

Kagome curled up against Sesshomaru’s side, her arm thrown across his chest as she lay her head against his shoulder. Sesshomaru clasped his hand around her wrist loosely, his other arm curled around her, keeping her against his side. He pressed his lips to her tousled hair, and then hummed softly to get her attention.

“What is it?” Kagome asked, her words soft and airy.

Sesshomaru hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face so he could press his forehead against hers.

“Will you allow me to court you, Kagome?” He asked quietly. “I know we have skipped forward a bit, but I wish to do this properly. You deserve a proper courtship.”

Kagome smiled brightly, and sat up a bit, propping herself against his chest. “Hm, what would this courtship entail?” She asked. “I mean I know what it’s like for humans, but is it different for Youkai?”

He chuckled softly, hearing the smile in her voice. “It is quite similar, as a matter of fact.” He assured her. “And what happens is up to the both of us. It is a time for us to learn more about each other, spend time together . . . See how we fit together as a single unit.”

“I like the sound of that,” She whispered.

Sesshomaru smirked, then his face fell a bit. “I would be expected to introduce you to my mother, as well.” He admitted slowly.

“Your mom?” Kagome echoed. “Um, should I be worried?”

“Not at all,” He shook his head. “With your bright and stubborn personality, you can charm even the most stand-offish of youkai.” He ran his claws through her hair. “After all, you managed to charm me, and you were not even trying.”

Kagome giggled, and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Well, then I accept your courtship, Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru’s expression softened, and he drew her in for another sweet kiss. Kagome tucked her head beneath his chin once they parted, and he kept his arms around her, enjoying the warmth of her skin beneath his hands.

**********

Kagome leaned back on her hands, eyes closed as she lifted her face to feel the warmth of the afternoon sun. She swung her feet back and forth, her toes brushing the cool grass with every downward motion. A steady breeze blew through the air, rustling her bangs and lifting her long hair away from her shoulders. The chimes hanging from the eaves rang softly, and Kagome smiled at the sweet melody they created.

Five years had passed since she came to live in the Feudal Era for good. She and Sesshomaru enjoyed a leisurely 2-year long courtship. They had considered extending it even more, but then his mother intervened, stating that they were only prolonging the inevitable. She was right - as she typically was - and they mated the following winter. They held a charming wedding ceremony shortly after, and Sesshomaru had even donned the grey and black crested kimono of a groom while Kagome was wrapped in shimmering white silk.

Sesshomaru had a large manor built for the two of them in the Western Lands he presided over. It wasn’t enormous, but it had plenty of space for them and any guests they had visiting. There was a dojo they used when training, and a set of archery lanes outside for Kagome. Sesshomaru’s mother had helped her design the gardens, and they even had an outdoor hot spring attached to their suite of rooms. 

Above all else though, it was safe. Sesshomaru had ensured that their home was impervious to any kind of attack, and Kagome had added her own wards and sutras to the mix.

When they weren’t traveling together, they spent most of their time in their home. They frequently visited Kaede and Rin, or the newly rebuilt demon slayer village. Kohaku had taken it upon himself to reestablish the demon slayers, and Sango and Miroku had moved their family back to her ancestral home to help him in any way they could. Shippou was often gone for months at a time, working hard to move up the ranks as he completed his fox demon exams. Inuyasha had continued working with Miroku, slaying unruly demons as he split his time between the demon slayer’s compound and Kaede’s village. He kept himself busy, still traveling around whenever he wasn’t visiting them in the West. 

Speaking of Inuyasha, Kagome was glad to say that he and Sesshomaru had finally set aside their differences, and were starting to get along for a change. They’d even gone so far as to let each other in on their most closely guarded secrets. Sesshomaru hadn’t been surprised to learn about Inuyasha’s time of vulnerability; he’d known already that half-demons had a time when they became human, but had not known precisely when Inuyasha lost his demonic powers. When he learned that it happened on the night of the New Moon, he informed Inuyasha that it made sense, considering the half-demon had been born during a lunar eclipse.

Inuyasha - on the other hand - had been dumbfounded to learn that his brother was blind, and had been for nearly his entire life. As a matter of fact, he didn’t believe the daiyoukai until Kagome proved that he was indeed telling the truth. She’d encased her whole body inside one of her masking barriers, and waved her hand in front of Sesshomaru’s face. When he didn’t react at all, Inuyasha huffed, and tucked his arms into his sleeves.

“So you’re telling me that you’ve been kicking my ass all these years without even being able to see me?” He asked.

“Precisely,” Sesshomaru confirmed, a smug grin gracing his features.

Inuyasha had rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he just laughed.

Kagome chuckled to herself as she recalled that particular conversation, opening her eyes as she felt a familiar fluttering from inside of her. She looked down to her full belly, rubbing soothing circles against where the child was nudging insistently.

Sesshomaru had been overjoyed when he learned of her pregnancy, and he could hardly keep his hands off of her. He was continually mapping the changes in her body, wanting to know everything that happened to her while their child grew in her belly. She’d finally had to put her foot down when he became utterly fascinated with her swelling breasts. They were terribly sore, and she quickly lost count of how many times she’d had to smack his hands away.

Still, Kagome couldn’t help but admit that it was sweet when he’d press his ear against her belly, listening to their child. Often, late at night, she’d wake to find him like that, ear pressed against her bump while his hands sought out their child’s movements. She would run her fingers through his hair, content to watch him until she fell asleep again.

Speaking of her mate . . . Kagome sighed happily when Sesshomaru’s aura finally returned to the manor. He’d been away most of the day, summoned to his mother’s castle in the clouds for something or another. She let her eyes fall shut again, counting his footsteps until he was right behind her. She rolled her head back to rest against his shoulder, giggling when his hands came to either side of her bump.

“Hello,” she whispered.

“Hn, hello.” Sesshomaru replied, turning his head slightly to press a kiss to her temple.

“How was your visit to your mother?” Kagome asked.

“Surprisingly well,” He admitted. “She had something to give to me . . . to us.”

“Oh?” Kagome lifted her head, her curiosity piqued.

“Some of my old things from when I was a pup.” He explained. 

“That was sweet of her,” She smiled. “I think it’ll be nice for the baby to have something of yours.”

“Pup,” He corrected gently.

“Pup, of course,” She laughed. She grunted when the _pup_ stuck their hand or foot against her stomach, and grasped Sesshomaru’s hand, guiding it to the movement. “I think someone’s happy to see you.”

“They are strong,” Sesshomaru hummed, smiling as he felt their child dancing about.

“Just like their papa,” She whispered.

“And their mama,” He added with a smirk.

Kagome grinned, and slipped her hand into her mate’s hair, drawing him close for a kiss. When they parted, she took his offered hand, letting him help her to her feet. She groaned softly, and braced a hand against her lower back. The baby was going to come any day now, and while she was slightly nervous and anxious about giving birth, she was excited to finally meet her child.

The day Kagome went into labor was one of the most terrifying days Sesshomaru could remember. All he could do was hold his mate and let her squeeze his hand while Kagome did all of the work. Both Rin and Sango had been staying at the manor for the past week or so, ready to leap into action whenever the pup decided to come into the world. Even Sango’s twin daughters were there, acting as runners to get anything their mother and Rin might need.

Rin had become quite the expert midwife under Kaede’s tutelage, and remained calm the entire time she coached Kagome through delivering their child. It was a full day before Kagome finally collapsed against Sesshomaru’s chest for the last time, laughing through her tears as the high-pitched wail of their child filled the room. Sesshomaru held her tightly, pressing kisses to her sweaty hair as he listened to the displeased cries of their pup. The seconds seemed to stretch on for hours, and then finally, Rin placed a washed and swaddled bundle into Kagome’s arms.

“Congratulations,” Rin breathed. “It’s a girl!”

Sesshomaru exhaled softly, and brought his hand up to find his daughter. He brushed his thumb against her head, feeling a soft feathery tuft of hair. Further exploration told him she’d inherited his tapered ears, and that was definitely Kagome’s nose he felt.

“Hello, Katako,” He murmured, cupping his hand around her tiny head.

“Oh, she’s beautiful, Sesshomaru!” Kagome whispered, brushing her finger against their daughter’s cheek. The infant cooed and hiccoughed softly, then blinked her big eyes up at her parents.

Later on, once Rin and Sango had given the new parents some peace and quiet, Sesshomaru held little Katako in the crook of his arm, his finger held tightly in her tiny hands as she cooed softly. He loved the way she felt in his arms. Her tiny warm weight was a comfort he didn’t know he’d been missing. Instinctively, he rocked her gently in his arms, smiling when her breathing evened out, indicating that she’d fallen asleep.

Kagome was laying beside him, her hand resting on her mate’s knee as she watched him hold their child. She was exhausted from the delivery, but fought her fatigue for just a little bit longer. She didn’t want to miss the sight in front of her. Seeing their daughter cradled in Sesshomaru’s strong arms was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. Sesshomaru gently removed his finger from Katako’s grasp, and brushed his finger against her round little cheek.

“What does she look like?” He asked, his finger still stroking her cheek.

“She’s got your silver hair, and my eyes.” Kagome began. “And she has a crescent moon on her brow, just like yours.”

Sesshomaru hummed softly, brushing his thumb through her little tuft of silver hair. Ever so gently, so he wouldn’t wake her, he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to his daughter’s forehead. Katako shifted in her sleep, but did not wake. He pressed his nose against her hair, breathing in that perfect scent that was unique to pups and babies. He finally tore his attention away from his daughter, and brushed his hand through his mate’s dark hair.

“How are you feeling, Kagome?” He asked softly.

“Sore,” She admitted softly. “But mostly I’m just exhausted.”

“Rest, my love.” He murmured, massaging her scalp gently in the way he knew she liked. “I will watch over you and Koko.”

“Mm, okay.” Kagome settled deeper into her pillow, but kept her hand on her mate’s knee. She could feel herself beginning to give into her exhaustion, but she fought it back for just a moment longer. She squeezed Sesshomaru’s knee gently, getting his attention.

“What is it?” He asked, keeping his voice soft so he wouldn’t wake their daughter.

“How do you feel?” Kagome asked. “Being a father now, I mean.”

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment, focusing on the warmth of his daughter in his arms. “It is . . . Overwhelming.” He admitted. “It is difficult to describe.”

“I know what you mean.” Kagome agreed with a quiet laugh. She rubbed gentle circles against his knee with her thumb, smiling when he hummed softly. “Still, we did good, didn’t we?”

Sesshomaru chuckled softly, hearing the smile in her voice. “Yes, we did.” He agreed. He brought his free hand back up to Katako’s face, marveling at her little button nose and her tuft of fine hair. He traced the curve of her tiny pointed ear, smiling when she cooed in her sleep. “She is absolutely perfect.” He whispered.

Kagome hummed sleepily. “Just wait until she’s up in the middle of the night, screaming her lungs out.” She teased. “You may reconsider your evaluation then.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as his mate giggled softly beside him. He found her hand where it was still perched on his knee, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“You misunderstand me, mate.” He murmured.

“Oh?” Kagome asked. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it gently. “What do you mean, then?”

“I mean,” Sesshomaru began. “That she is perfect simply because she is ours.”

Kagome just stared at him for a long moment, happy tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to her cheek, swiping the wetness away when he detected the salty scent of her tears. Kagome caught his hand in hers again, and sat up slowly before slipping her hand to his cheek.

“I love you,” She whispered.

Sesshomaru hummed and brushed his nose against hers. “And I love you, Kagome.” He murmured.

Kagome smiled, and pressed her lips against his ever so softly. He ran his fingers through her hair tenderly, cupping her cheek when they parted. He then slipped his hand to her shoulder, pressing gently and wordlessly telling her to lay back down. She did, but placed her hand back on her mate’s knee, wanting to feel the warmth of him even as she slept.

Sesshomaru ran his claws through the waves of his mate’s hair, continuing to do so even after her breathing evened out when she fell asleep. He liked having a physical reminder that she was here, right beside him, even though his nose could just as easily tell him as much. His attention was drawn away from his mate when Katako began to shift in his hold. He felt her raise her little arms above her head, and her cooing turned into a soft yawn.

Making sure that Kagome’s hand was secure on his knee, he brought his hand back up to his daughter’s face. He stroked her cheek, chuckling when she turned her head, her lips brushing against his knuckle as she instinctively tried to suckle. Her tiny hands found his finger again, and the warmth of her grasp flooded his entire body. Unable to help himself, Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, breathing in her scent. Katako let go of his finger, instead reaching up to brush her hand against her papa’s face. Sesshomaru kept his face close to hers, eyes falling shut even as she gazed at him with her big, blue eyes.

“I may not be able to see you, Koko,” He breathed, his words soft and for his daughter’s ears only. “But I stand by what I said earlier, . . .”

Katako cooed softly, and bumped her little fist against his chin. Sesshomaru lifted his finger in offering, smiling when she grasped it tightly.

“You are indeed perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> See what I mean? Exploded. That was 35 pages written in 3 days folks. 
> 
> I thought the idea of Sesshomaru being blind for basically his entire life a really intriguing concept, and as soon as I started writing, it just kind of began to write itself. I myself am visually impaired (I wear glasses that get thicker every year), as is my brother (legally blind and can't wear glasses). I tend to fall back on my hearing to help me out, especially when driving, and my brother tends to rely more on touch and physical gestures, so I kinda drew on my life-experiences to help guide this fic.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Don't forget to leave a kudos/comment! I live for kudos and I love comments!! :D


End file.
